Thank You
by Alayanafaunua
Summary: Mituna wakes up in the middle of the night, but luckily for him, he has someone who is always prepares to spout a steady stream of syllables in his direction. (Kantuna)


Soft, half thought through thoughts floated through his mind. Dreams of the softest fabric he'd ever felt, and smooth silky hair. A sweater with just one little scratchy patch of yarn on the side, and an echoing laugh.

Sopor shifted and slow moving waves pushed past Kankri, slowly waking him. His eyelids rose, and his ears slowly began to tune in from the slumber of the recuperation.

Sharp breathing.

Kankri's eyes were wide within seconds, and he was reaching out in the dark to bump into the bodily shape of Mituna. "Mituna? Mituna are you alright?"

His ragged breaths turned to wheezing sobs at his voice, and Kankri pushed through the slime to pull Mituna closer.

"Now, come on 'tuna, you must calm down! Your blood pusher is ridiculously overclocked, I'm afraid you'll have to calm down," Kankri insisted. "I'm right here, calm down."

Mituna finally took a deep breath, and turned to look towards Kankri. His horns hit Kankri's cheek as his face turned. "Oh- oh mf- my gosh, s-sorry."

"Now Mituna I must actually insist you calm down," Kankri said. His blank eyes fixed on the dark hair in front of Mituna's eyes. "What happened?"

"Juft- just anofer dream. Another dream. Or- or nightmare sorry."

"Do you want to get out?" Kankri asked in a whisper.

It took a few seconds of no response, but after a second, Mituna nodded.

Kankri smiled gently and grabbed the edge of the opening of the recuperacoon, heaving himself up and out. The oozing slime stuck to his skin and boxers, but he ran his hands along his legs to put the excess back in the coon. The boy then folded his legs under himself and on top of the resting device. He lowered his hands back in and under Mituna's arms. He pulled the mustardblooded troll out of the goop and wiped the runoff back into the container.

"There, that wasn't so bad," Kankri said, leading them to the ground. "Let's rinse off okay?"

It only took a few minutes for the two to get running water and clean off the warm sopor, leaving them in warm clothes and sweaters from the wardrobe. Kankri then took Mituna to the ledge by the window, which showed a peaceful daytime in the dream bubble. "Want to tell me what's got you so worked up then? It's clear that you should probably get it out in some fashion at the very least."

Mituna pressed his cheek against the glass of the window and hummed. "Juh- just somethin' from the sesh."

"The session?" Kankri mumbled. He reached forward and pulled Mituna's hand into his grasp.

"The burnout."

Kankri's heart dropped, and he tapped his thumb against Mituna's knuckles. "Oh."

Mituna barked a short laugh. "I've got fa- the great kankruh thpeechless! Speeth- speech- uh…"

"Speechless, yeah," Kankri chuckled with a soft smile. "Are you holding up okay?"

"With- wish I was d-doin better. Y'know?"

A soft nod, and half lidded eyes. Kankri rubbed his hand along the back of his hand. "Mind if I talk for a bit?"

They both knew what that meant. If Kankri was asking to talk, well it was amazing that he had kept that quiet for that long in the first place. Mituna nodded without hesistation. "Never do."

Kankri nodded back absently, clearing his place and making a stalling gesture to the sky with his free hand. "Though in reflecting back on our time spent in that wretched game itself, I dislike it, I cannot help but also acknowledge the gifts it gave us in the first place. Yes, many of those supposed gifts masqueraded heavily as curses, but the truth behind them stood along with all the other truths. Deep within me, I know that the destruction and creation caused by our failure is nonetheless caused by what cannot be anything other than l must consider fate, for lack of better word.

"This fate, though it brought quite an ugly end to our waking lives, I assert has not led us to such a bad present. In an afterlife which I can still live with you, devoid of the god tier powers which cursed me in passive. An afterlife that has lasted achingly long, though gives us no reprise from forgetting our lives. An afterlife where we can make progress in relationships instead of being forced to stand passively with what occurred in life.

"No, while I too wish the tragedies which were inflicted upon us were nonexistent, I can also not deny that they did, in the end, bring us to right now. I for one, am quite content with this moment."

"Th- f- the way, you talk. Is beautiful," Mituna said slowly. His mouth worked over each word, controlling the syllables.

"I think the way you exist is beautiful," Kankri retorted.

Mituna snorted and used his leg to softly kick Kankri in the stomach. "C'mon b-be sf- serus. Serious."

"I am!" Kankri laughed and leaned forward to land a kiss on Mituna's cheek.

Kan- I did say c'mon! I meh- I meant it." Kankri huffed another weak chuckle and landed a kiss on Mituna's lips instead. Just as sweet as him. Warm lips with warm coloured blood. When Kankri finally rocked back to his spot, Mituna was grinning and covering his lips with his hand.

"Oh, Mituna please let me see that cute smile?"

In retort, Mituna stuffed his face into his legs.

Kankri made a disappointed noise and rested his head against the window. "I'm glad I have you."

"Me too," Mituna said automatically. He hesitated a moment, and fidgeted his fingers. "W- wh- wait, I rel- _really_ mean that. Waz- wasn't just sayin'."

Kankri smiled. "I know. Thank you."

"Thank you."


End file.
